Dear Insidious
by Mangalover4321
Summary: He smirked at her expression and raised an eyebrow at this. "You don't know?" he asked and chuckled again, his head banging against the wall and chains rattled. Mikasa looked away but somehow he gripped her throat and growled at her, "Well then, Welcome to the Shiganshina Insane Aslyum, Nurse Ackerman." AU. OOC.
1. One: New Job

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. **

* * *

**Dear Insidious **

By Mangalover4321

* * *

**One: A New Job**

_~ "Starting a new job is always scary, or at least for me it's always scary. It's like the first day of school." –Sean Maher ~_

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman walked towards the Hospital claiming to be the best in all of Sina. She had been through a lot and everything was starting to get back to normal both her and friend, Levi. She took a deep breath and fixed the strap on her shoulder, the doors sliding open for her.

Multiple people walked throughout the entrance, most with clip boards and wearing clean white nurses and doctors outfits. Their hair pinned back with worried stretched across their faces as she moved the main desk where a familiar face greeted her.

"Mikasa Ackerman," Erwin Smith, a blond tall man who stood above others with his height of 6'2". He is respected from practically every person in Sina besides a few who could easily be wiped across the floor. He wore a white doctor's uniform with a laminated name tag along with a pair of keys hanging around his neck.

Mikasa managed to pull off a smile towards the man and held her hand out towards him, both of them shaking in pleasure. He smiled at her and released her, motioning her to follow him to a private room. She walked next to him as he nodded to other workers who rushed passed them like they were nothing but fleas.

He opened a door to a different room where the lights were off until Erwin flicked them on. White surrounded them as the door closed her, she stared at the one desk and two chair at separate ends of the table.

"Take a seat." He said and she nodded, choosing a seat and sat down. He pulled his chair towards the desk and he spilled out multiple papers for her to fill out. She down at the long contract convulsing multiple places to sign her name and he placed a pen down on the table.

"Are you sure you want this job, Ms. Ackerman?" he asked before she even picked up the quill. She raised an eyebrow at him with a small smirk on her face.

"Why? Is there zombies?" she joked and he smiled at her, laughing at her joke.

"No, no." he replied and waved his hand a bit, "It is company policy that ask that before someone starts signing the papers." She shrugged at this and picked the pen, uncapping it and placed it gently down on the page. Then she started signing.

* * *

"Here's your uniform, Mikasa." Krista Lenz said, the cheerful nurse smiling as she handed the white nurse uniform to her. Mikasa stared at it for a bit before taking it out of the girl's hands and moved to the bathroom to change. She opened the black door and flipped the light switch on, staring at the same stall with only a toilet and sink with two hooks. She sighed and stripped off her clothes, standing with only her tan bra and red panties. She shivered at the cold then grabbed the outfit, slipping it on and buttoning it.

"I heard we got a new recruit, Krista." A voice said very loudly and Krista sighed. Mikasa waited for her to the reply back to the other voice and slowly redressed to listen for the conversion.

"Indeed, Ymir," Krista said back and Mikasa narrowed her eyes, "She's nice though. You don't have to be rough on her. She's been through a lot and is still sensitive about the topic so no snooping around." Ymir, Mikasa noted to be the other girl, sighed loudly and stomping over to the lockers.

"Whatever," she muttered and that was when Mikasa decided to step out of the bathroom. Krista stared at her then sighed big at the site of Krista being cornered by another girl with short dark hair pulled back in a ponytail with freckles dotting her cheeks and light chocolate eyes glared at her. She wore a doctor's outfit instead of a nurse's and stood tall against Krista who had a huge blush on her face.

"M-M-M-M-Mikasa!" Krista exclaimed and Mikasa couldn't help but stare at the two in surprise. She gulped and looked away, a small blush on her face.

"Sorry," she said and gulped, "I didn't mean to walk in on anything." Ymir smirked at this and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That's fine. Just keep it our dirty little secret, kay?" she said and she blinked then nodded. Ymir turned back to Krista and grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly in her own.

"Doctor Smith told me to assign you at Wing B for helping injections." Ymir told her and Mikasa nodded, putting her clothes back in her old cruddy locker. She walked past them and ignored their whispers and giggles of love.

* * *

"Needle, nurse." Doctor Smith demanded and Mikasa stared at the sharp object before handing it off to him. The patient they were working on claimed to have internal bleeding and they needed to put him under amnesiacs before cutting him open like food. She stared at the liquid squeezing into the patient's bloodstream, putting him under sleep.

"Ms. Ackerman," Erwin said and pulled his surgeon mask up over his mouth and covered his nose. Mikasa stayed silent until he narrowed his eyes at her, forcing her to move back out of the room. She scowled and followed orders, closing the door behind her and stood out in the hallway. Nurses and doctors passed her by one by one with individual sheets, some more red and descriptive than others.

"Nurse Ackerman!"

She turned to her voice being called and saw a new doctor, Doctor Armin Arlet, once her old friend in childhood. He towered over her height of 5'6" by five inches and blond hair slicked back in a ponytail with wide blue eyes but they always held a solution to any problem. His white doctor's coat flapped up from his running but his nametag stayed still. He heaved for breath as he stopped merely inches from and held out a clipboard for her.

"Nurse Ackerman," he panted and wiped the sweat off his brow, "Do you mind helping Doctor Ymir with a difficult patient? She requested you help hold him down."

She narrowed her eyes at this, unsure what to answer due to the fact that it was her first day on the job and she barely knew what do anyway. She nodded at him and he gave a pearl white smile before running off again while calling out, "She's in Room 332!"

She turned towards the dark hallway ahead and sighed, hugging the clipboard tight to her chest. She barely knew around but managed to get there with a few of the other nurses help. Her heart pounded against her chest and stopped at Room 332, grasping the doorknob in her hand and turned it in.

Her eyes widen at the sight of blood splattered and dressed across every nurse and doctor. Ymir stared at her with impatient eyes who motioned her to move in. a large surgeon mask covered face splotched with drops of red and a hair net covering her head. The patient's skin peeled back to reveal a beating heart and ribcage covering it with muscle tissue. Many nurses white uniform danced in blood and some strange green liquid. They all held no emotion on their face as they passed the needle and held the skin back.

"Yo," Ymir said and held her hand out, pointing out to a rusted pair of scissors, "You signed the papers. So pass me the blade, Mikasa Ackerman."


	2. Two: Duty

**Dot: thanks for the comment and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: Yes, there will be more of this story. It updates around every 3 or more weeks but I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the comment.**

* * *

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

**Two: Duty**

_~ "It is better to do one's own duty , however defective it may be, than to follow the duty of another, however well one may perform it. He who does his duty as his own natural reveals it, never sins." –Lao Tzu~_

* * *

Mikasa heaved for breath in the locker room, her eyes wide in terror and disgust rumbled in her stomach at the thought of her new job. She trembled before falling to her knees, collapsing against her locker and tears wielded their way up to her eyes. She gulped and glanced over to the old clock, barely hanging up on the rotten wall.

Her break was over; she had a duty to fulfill.

"Nurse Ackerman," Krista began and Mikasa gazed up to her, her eyes emotionless as the Doctors began to slice open the patient. She looked away and gripped her hands tight behind her back.

"What is it, Nurse?" she asked back in a whisper as Doctor Ymir whistled at something. Krista bit her lip and turned back to Doctor Ymir, who giggled a bit before grabbing the small pair of scissors from early to cut something. Blood splintered out and Krista paled a bit, before staring down at the ground and fixing her uniform.

"Nothing, Nurse Ackerman," she said and glanced back to Doctor Ymir who held a wild grin under her mask.

* * *

"Nurse Ackerman!" another nurse cried and Mikasa turned to him, the young man with closely shaved head of spice hair and stood the same height as Mikasa. He wore a similar outfit to the woman nurses but suitable for men. His golden eyes wide in terror and a clipboard gripped tight in his hands.

"Yes and who are you, sir?" she asked and he coughed a bit before holding out files towards her.

"It is of no matter; Doctor Smith ordered me to deliver these to you." He said and narrowed her eyes at him, grabbing the files out of his hand. She glanced at the names of the documents, people's names that weren't any of her patients she had. She raised a questioning eyebrow at this and he bit his lip, his eyes glancing away.

"I have no information on these patients." He replied to answer the question he knew she would ask soon, "Doctor Smith told me that you were new on the job and had already some hard experiences of the first day so tomorrow he wishes you to find the medications for these patients as a small break but you must come earlier tomorrow because that's when the precipitations are open from the cabinet." He pulled some keys out from his pocket and placed them in her other hand. She nodded and started walking away until he grabbed her hand. She glared at the Nurse who scowled back at her with anger lit in his eyes.

"Do not think that you are better than us, Ackerman." He said then a sly grin appeared on his face, madness coating his eyes, "You haven't seen a damn thing. You have no knowledge of this place so choose your actions carefully, Nurse Ackerman." Without another word, he dashed off towards another corridor, leaving Mikasa breathless about his cryptic message.

* * *

"Fuck!" Erwin swore and looked around for the specific files hidden from the public nurses. Doctor Ymir scowled and fastened her hair up in a ponytail. She leaned back a little and narrowed her eyes, anger lit in them from his mistake.

"Are you an idiot?" she hissed and he glared at her.

"This is not the time to act dumb, Ymir." He hissed at her and she sighed, digging out a package of cigarettes. She grabbed one with a shaky hand and raised it to him, he slapped her hand away and he slumped into his chair. She sighed again and grabbed a lighter from his pocket, while leaning down towards his ear.

"I'm not dumb, Erwin." She whispered and giggled a little, "Let's make this a little game." He ignored her offering and looked away. She scowled and pushed him away, lighting her cigarette.

"You're no fun." She stated and he placed a hand to his head, rubbing his face as pressure built inside, ready to explode like a dam bursting.

"This is a serious situation. We need to find those papers before some idiot gives it to an unofficial employee." He said and she shrugged, grabbing another pile of files. She flips through them and stops at one, seeing something different within it.

"Erwin…" she began and tossed the file to him. His eyes grew large and stared at it before gripping the file tight in his hands. He flipped it open and stared at the random scribbles of foreign words and pictures of strange creatures drawn in crayon.

"No." he simply stated with fear written all over his face, "How,"-he gulped before continuing his words- "How in the world did he break out? He had best locks in Shingashina to keep him in place! A person that has Dependent Personality Disorder and Pervasive Personality Disorder should not be able to know what files to grab and give them to a certain person! That's impossible!" Ymir chuckled at this and he glanced up to her, his eyes questioning what she knew.

"What?" he questioned, "What do you know?"

She bobbed her cigarette up and down before grabbing another file, tossing it in his lap. She breathed out and the smoke escaped her lips and nose. The file revealed a young woman who looked barely in her early twenties with long brown hair tied to the side messily and her hazel eyes glazed over, staring at something else.

"Sasha Blouse." She stated and he raised an eyebrow at her, "She has Binge Eating Disorder and a couple other symptoms that are noted but look at her file closely." He looked closer at it then his eyes grew large at the sight of small crayon made hearts around her photo.

"He likes her?!" he exclaimed and she nodded, taking the cigarette out, bumping it against an ash tray.

"Indeed, I found this out when I had a one-on-one with him. He was actually acting like teenager during the time instead of a child. I took notes about it and thought you read them but I guess not, Erwin." She answered and he snapped the file shut. A smirk covered his lips and placed the file on the desk, crossing his legs and taking a sip of coffee.

"Let us ask Ms. Blouse then. We'll have a 'private' conversation with her." He said and Ymir grinned, pointing a finger at the Doctor.

"That's what I like to hear." She said before glancing out of the window, not noticing a shadow besides it with icy blue eyes glaring at the multiple files held in the private office.

* * *

The next day, Mikasa arrived early with keys in hand and files keep close to her as if it was shield ready to go into battle. She gripped the keys tight as she walked past the door, the empty darkness surrounding her until she flipped the lights on. No one greeted the woman besides the few medical supplies and vending machines. She sighed and walked to the locker room, unknown that someone followed her.

_It's very quiet without anyone else here, _she thought to herself and sighed. She opened the door to the locker room, shutting it behind her and locking it. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, taking her precious time as she had gotten no sleep the night and yawned. Her pants came off next and she grabbed the outfit, pulling it over her head and dreaded as she locked away her purse and clothes. She stepped out of the room and glanced down at the names she was given:

[EREN YEAGER], [ANNIE LEONHART], [LEVI DOE], and [KYKLO MUNSELL].

She raised a questioning eyebrow at these unknown names but shrugged it off as she walked to the elevator, the door ringing as it opened up. She walked in and pressed the lower level button where the patients were stationed in, the door closing. Elevator music blared out and she fingered with the documents, before another ding rang out and the door open. She stepped out without looking and suddenly laughter echoed from behind her.

Her eyes grew large and turned to see who it was until something hard slammed against her neck. Although she started to fade out, she managed to see who had hit her:

The mysterious nurse from the day before now wearing a white scrub like outfit worn for patients grinned down at her.

"Good morning, Nurse Ackerman! Time to go night-night~!" he said before everything went black and dropped into unconsciousness.


	3. Three: Fear

**To KittyKatLovesBooks: Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter then. **

**To Ubermarine: What are you confused about?**

**To Guest: Thank you, enjoy the chapter.**

**To dot: Thanks for reading and the comment. You'll find out one of those people in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

**Three: Fear **

_~"We are afraid of the enormity of the possible." –Emile M. Cioran~_

* * *

Mikasa's eyes twitched awake, her breath held in her throat as she heard chuckling and moans and whispers around her. Her eyelashes twitched as she opened her eyes to reveal a young man, probably around her age with dark chocolate colored hair over his hazel eyes with a cross scar above his left eye, a restraint jacket was unlocked as he gazed into her terrified eyes.

"You…scarf…bleeds…" he said in strange words and she glanced around to see multiple other patients in white jackets with multiple personalities crossed on their faces.

_What's going on?_ She thought wildly and terror spread across her face as some moved crossing to touch her.

"No!" the young man hissed at them and they backed away, some wetting their pants from his tone. He looked back to her and frowned as he grabbed a strand of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers.

"Yellow…no…" he whispered and dropped it, sighing and looking back to the crowd.

"Good evenin', Nurse Ackerman!" one patient yelled and some turned to face the man that handed her all the patient information and keys to the lower level. He carried a package of markers in one hand and some coloring book in the other. He smiled and sat down next to her, pushing the other patient away who glared at him.

"Sorry about hitting you on the head." He said and giggled, "You did look scared though. It was funny." She paled at his words and then he sat down next to her, opening the coloring book to a random page and grabbed a couple of markers.

"Do you like to color, Nurse Ackerman?" he asked and she glanced around, seeing every patient stare down at her in fascination, concern, or anger. She gulped and looked back to him, who narrowed his eyes with patient waved into them. He smiled and his lips curled back at her pause. He dropped the markers and grabbed her by the hair.

"Answer me!" he screamed at her and she let out a small whimper until laughter was heard from the corner of the dark room. Clapping was returned also and everyone moved away from the person who slowly walked towards her, terror all in their hearts from this person. A green outfit displayed his strong muscles across his chest and a name tag sewn onto the shirt that said [EREN YEAGER] with multiple numbers on it. His noir hair fell naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style and his mad gray eyes that looked ready to cause her to go crazy too. He grinned down at her, some sharp canines glistening against the dark room, and stood slightly taller than everyone else in the room.

"Come on, Connie." The man said and bent down to Mikasa's face, staring directly into her eyes, "What the fuck do you think you could do? You're a pathetic piece of shit like horse face. "

Suddenly, the man who played the Nurse, now known as Connie to Mikasa, started to tear up and glared at Eren. Eren smirked at this and looked away from Mikasa and grabbed Connie's face, smiling him into the ground. Connie shrieked and Eren rolled his eyes at this, slamming his foot on him.

"Jesus, you're all pansies." He said and a dark smile crept over his face, laughter echoed around him and everyone whimpered besides a few who whispered under their breath about him in some foreign unknown language. He placed a hand to his face, covering most of it besides the side to view Mikasa that she would be next.

"How about you, Nurse Ackerman?" he asked and his giggle still remained.

Everything blacked out when he moved his hand over her eyes and whispered, "Would you like to become a puppet under my strings in this fake reality?"

* * *

"Nurse Ackerman!"

Mikasa gasped and looked up to see multiple faces of concern especially Doctor Arlet who held every emotion of fear and concern in his blue eyes. She looked away and some people backed while Armin grabbed her hand, supporting her back and pushed her up.

"Are you ok, Nurse Ackerman?" Krista asked and Mikasa moved a hand to her face, heat still there from where Eren had touched her.

"I would like to be left with Doctor Arlet for a moment please." She whispered in a small voice and everyone slowly nodded, walking away from her as she glimpsed that she was in a patient's room. Armin sat down in a chair next to her and stared at her featured that were full of confusion, worry, and fear.

"What happened, Armin?" she asked him and he looked away, a small gulp going unnoticed by her.

"You supposedly fainted, Mikasa. Doctor Smith pronounced you didn't get a breakfast or have anything to drink in the last few days." He replied and stared directly into her eyes. Her eyes grew large at the fact that those facts were true; her thoughts about the past prevented her of her hunger and thirst. She placed a hand to her head where a headache had formed.

_Then was that all a simple hallucination? _She questioned herself and Armin sighed.

"If something is bothering you, Mikasa, please tell me. I can get you some medication if that-" he said until she cut him off.

"No." she said and a shadow fell over her eyes, "I am fine, Armin. I've been busy and I haven't had work in months so I was thinking about how early I should get to work, not focusing on eating or anything."

Her lie didn't pass Armin but he knew he couldn't force her into anything. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, staring at the ceiling.

"At least get something to eat, we to put you on an IV drip." He said and she nodded, rubbed the spot on her arm where it must have been placed. She swung her legs over the bed and Armin offered his hand, she accepted it. He smiled at her and she thanked him, walking over to the door. She opened it slightly and looked to him, a question escaping her lip.

"Is that true, Armin?"

His eyes barely widen at the surprise of her noticing the lie push past his lips and nodded, his mind screaming for him to tell her truth but he ignored the voice in his mind. She gave a weak smile at him and left him alone to give into solitude.


	4. Four: Church

**To Ubermarine: I enjoy writing creepy stuff. Thanks for the comment!**

**To dot: I'm glad your enjoy this story. Thanks and enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, Lawrence Welk quote, or any Bible verses .**

* * *

**Four: Church**

_~"A church is a hospital to sinners, not a museum for saints." –Pauline Phillips~_

* * *

Gospel was heard across the large room, echoing into Mikasa's and Armin's ear. Mikasa had evented the doctor to go with her to the church next door to pray for the safety and health of the patients. Even though her demeanor was cold, her heart burned a passion of grace to all injured. Armin though he never spent much time ear a church due to his guilt ridden heart, he felt he would burst into flames entering the virtuous dome since he was the Devil in his own mind.

Today was different, though, he wanted to go and see the Virgin Mary stand above him with forgiveness held in her stone eyes. He gulped and kept his hands together, his eyebrows tight at the pressure of holiness placed over him. He, like Atlas, was balancing the sky on his shoulder and tried to keep it from crushing the world.

"Let all bitterness and wrath and anger and clamor and slander be put away from you, along with all malice. Be kind to one another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another, as God in Christ forgave you. - Ephesians 4:31-32"

Armin's eyes shot open and stared at the nun in front of him. Beautiful blue eyes stared down at him with golden locks tucked behind her black veil. She wore black holy habit with a woolen belt tight around her slim waist and a gray rosary hung down her neck along with a same red heart necklace placed between her breasts. She grasped a Bible tight in her hands and she snapped it shut the sound echoing across the church.

"I believe," she said in a stern voice that frightened the man, "I said I do not accept workers of science." Mikasa slowly opened her eyes, staring at the woman who looked barely in her twenties. She stood up and moved towards the woman.

"Sister Charle," Mikasa said and stepped in front of Armin, "I see you are still a pure Fundamentalist of this era." Armin paled and stood up, knowing he shouldn't have come along with knowing the name Charle.

"How does this not surprise you, Miss Ackerman?" Sister Charle said and glanced back down at the Bible, "The Bible cures more sinners than science does. Science has proved more harmful to the heart than Bible. The Bibles shines the light down on those who have forgotten the light." She looked towards Mikasa and narrowed her eyes at this, piercing her lips in a thin line.

"Your friend is a man of science, he smells of blood and death lingers around him." She said and Armin looked away, standing up and apologized.

"I'm sorry if I tainted your church, Sister Charle." He said and she scowled, biting her lip in annoyance.

"You are a man of science but sin and lies cradle you in its web." She said and looked to the Virgin Mother above her, she smiled at it, "If we confess our sins, He is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness." She turned to the confession and raised her hand to it.

"You may have a confess if you wish, man of science." She said and he paled with his heart racing and gave her a fake smile.

"No, I am fine. I carry no sins, Sister Charle." He stated and she again narrowed her eyes.

"Proverbs 6:16-19, 'There are six things that the Lord hates, seven that are an abomination to him: haughty eyes, a lying tongue, and hands that shed innocent blood, a heart that devises wicked plans, feet that make haste to run to evil, a false witness who breathes out lies, and one who sows discord among brothers.'." she said to him and he bit his lip, ignoring her hate filled gaze, "If you do not consult with a confession, then you are not-"

Suddenly someone else stood in front of her, shorter than her but the two medical students knew had authority over the blond Nun. Although the taller had bright blond hair, this one had her blond hair cut in a bob with bangs hung over brilliant blue eyes with a small tight of amber in them. She wore a similar outfit to the other Nun but a black veil covered her mouth and yet a small smile was seen through the thin sheet.

"Hello, Mikasa!" the other Nun exclaimed and grabbed her hands, a warm feeling sent through them, "It has been a while since your last package. Do you still intend to help?" Mikasa gave the woman a small smile and nodded. Sister Charle scowled and glared down at her superior.

"Mother Superior Petra," Sister Charle said and the Superior turned to her, "Why are you here? I thought you had left for Trost." Mother Superior Petra glanced back at her and gave her a smile.

"I had and other Priests, Monks, and Nuns had been there. They told me they had enough help and sent me back but asked for some supplies from other churches." Petra told the Nun and turned back to Mikasa, "I heard you started your job as a nurse at the Hospital but gotten ill yesterday. Are you ok?"

Mikasa nodded and said, "I manage to get some pay and I knew some people there, like Armin." She pulled Armin back towards them who continued to wear a grim face. Petra's eyes widen at the sight of the man and grabbed him by the shoulders, her nails thought on his shoulders.

"Did you find Bishop Rivaille yet?" she asked him and he shook his head no, a frown sliding through the veil and moved her hands away, "I am sorry for my actions if they caused you stress, sir. It's is because…the others have been waiting for him to return and help us in the church again…Many are doubting that he has abandoned us…"

Armin blinked at the name Rivaille and did not know of the name but a different man shared a similar type of pronunciation of his name. He shook his head no and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry to inform you that we have received no patient by the name of Levi." He said with sincerity and Mother Superior Petra took on a gloomed face, nodding sadly as a light faded from her eyes. She took a step back and glided towards the confession stand where many waited to tell their sins for beg of forgiveness from God.

"Many are appearing at the confession stand," she said and gave a quick smile to Mikasa, "May good fortune smile upon you, Mikasa and you, doctor, if you ever wish to talk, the church doors are always open to those who wish for forgiveness." Armin nodded at her and started out with Mikasa following him until Sister Charle clamped a hand on her shoulder. Mikasa paused and glanced back at the stern Sister.

"Be careful, Miss Ackerman." She said and Mikasa nodded, "There is another reason why I dislike hospitals besides its work against God, Miss Ackerman. I hope you do not find that horror like I have seen." Mikasa stared at Sister Charle's dreadful eyes and smiled at her, hoping to give her hope.

"Do not worry, Charle. I knew what I was getting into before I signed the contract." She said and Sister Charle slowly nodded, accepting her reply but worry knit its way into her heart. A flash of memories sprawled across her head when she imaged a boy with a cross scar over his eyebrows, playing with her hair as a child.

"See you later, Sister Charle." Mikasa called as she left and Sister Charle turned to Mother Superior Petra who talked with those who confessed. Petra glanced over at her, her eyes narrowed and anger burned through them.

* * *

Only after the door of the church was closed, Mother Superior Petra along with Sister Charle walked down the old wooden staircase that creaked under their steps. Petra held a flame to the wall didn't bring much light to the place. Sister Charle clutched her knuckles tight in her hand and glanced at the cobwebs forming.

"Charle, do not hurt yourself." Petra said with a dull voice, "God does not forgive those who hurt themselves." Sister Charle's eyes widen then nodded, continuing their way until Petra stopped and raised the lamp up above them.

A large cross hung above their head with a man being crucified like Jesus had been oh so long ago with blood dripping down onto the ground. Sister Charle winced at this and stared at the man's shorted black hair was crowned with thrones. His darker skin glistened in the light of candle and his hazel eyes closed to the pain and he bared a white linen cloth wrapped around his waist. Petra narrowed her eyes at this and suddenly the man's eyes shot open, screaming.

Petra sighed and muttered Latin words under breath. She clasped her hands together and stared down at the bottom of the floor where a picture of Jesus being crucified was painted against it. The man stared down at the two and snarled at them. Petra pulled out a Bible and cross, holding it up to the man.

"Silence, Demon," she said with hatred and turned to a certain page of the Bible, "You have dared enter the Church in a time of lost hope. 'For those who live according to the flesh set their minds on the things of the flesh, but those who live according to the Spirit set their minds on the things of the Spirit. For to set the mind on the flesh is death, but to set the mind on the Spirit is life and peace. For the mind that is set on the flesh is hostile to God, for it does not submit to God's law; indeed, it cannot. Those who are in the flesh cannot please God.'"

The man growled at him and Mother Superior Petra scowled at him, anger lit in her eyes.

"Refrain from anger, and forsake wrath! Fret not yourself; it tends only to evil." She hissed and the smell of palm licked across their noses, "They will suffer the punishment of eternal destruction, away from the presence of the Lord and from the glory of his might! The Lord preserves all who love him, but all the wicked he will destroy."

"Thou, wickedness Demon, I shalt destroy thee betwixt the Heavens! Thou shalt perish and dive down into the pits of Hell!" she exclaimed and the man laughed at her, pulling his bloody hands toward her and the bleeding spilled more down his muscular body.

"_Sin! Sin! Sin!" _he cried in a different voice then suddenly tears blossomed in his eyes, his expression changing to horror.

"And now why do you wait? Rise and be baptized and wash away your sins, calling on his name." Sister Charle said and the man started to cry, tears glistening his eyes and washed away the blood from his body.

"If we say we have no sin, we deceive ourselves, and the truth is not in us. If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness. If we say we have not sinned, we make him a liar, and his word is not in us." Petra said and the man nodded at this.

"Behold, God is my salvation; I will trust, and will not be afraid; for the Lord God is my strength and my song, and he has become my salvation." The man cried out and Petra smiled at him, the man stared at her with joy in his eyes.

"Forgive me, Mother Superior Petra! Forgive me for I have sinned! Hear my plea and hear my confession!" he begged and Petra turned to Sister Charle. She walked over to a pulley and started to slowly unwrapped the rope, letting the man down. Petra walked over to him and gave him a small blessing, allowing the man to continue his crying as she pulled the nails out from his hands and bare feet.

"I have been crucified with Christ. It is no longer I who live, but Christ who lives in me. And the life I now live in the flesh I live by faith in the Son of God, who loved me and gave himself for me." He stated again and hushed him as she placed her hand over his eyes.

"Shush, oh, wounded soul, God has shined His light on thee. Thou hast been forgiven by God and the Church. After thou crucifixion, will thou cometh as a follower of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit?" she asked and he nodded, tears continuing to flow down his face and his crown of thrones falling onto the floor where Jesus's face was looking down at Mary and some apostles.

Sister Charle winced at Mother Superior's hoping eyes on the man and remembered the feeling that she wanted her to join the Church in hope of finding-although she already knew where _he _was-the person she had searching for nearly half her life.

"Never trust anyone but God. Love people but put your fill trust only in God. *" she mumbled to herself, knowing it was a lie she was told to remember every day of her life in the church. The church was always to be followed but she followed her own rule and would get _him _and escape from Shingashina; no what the cost, even sacrificing her own life or others to fulfill her desire of having _him_ safe from the men of science and the workers of church.


End file.
